Call Of Duty: BLACK OPPS: Relationship Killer
by lizzierae
Summary: Rachel hates that Finn is addicted to Black Opps. What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was getting angry. She and Finn had been back together for almost 2 months, it was mid-July, and he was completely ignoring her...for a video game.

What was so special about _Black Opps_ anyway? There were two other _Call of Duty_ games just like it! Or was it three games...maybe four? Five? She honestly didn't care. There was no way Finn was going to get away with this!

The brunette took matters into her own hands when she'd let Finn know just how much she hated his constant "gaming".

"Finn?" she asked as she sat on his bed with a notebook and pen in her lap.

"Yeah, Rachel?" her boyfriend replied, not taking his eyes off of his video game. Yes, his girlfriend was sitting on his bed, and _he_ _was playing a video game_. Nothing was worth losing at _Black Opps_.

"Why don't you stop playing that dumb game and hang out with me?" She didn't want to sound like a whiny girlfriend...okay, maybe she didn't care _what _she sounded like at the moment...but Finn was _seriously_ making her mad. They'd already dated once—how could he now see that this bothered her?

"It's not a dumb game, Rache," he replied. And then he went into his usual rant of "What if JFK had given up to the Russians and backed down during the Cuban Missile Crisis, because Jackie asked him to stop playing some dumb war game?" Rachel was honestly surprised Finn had actually learned a bit of history from the game...but that didn't make it okay to ignore her whenever she was around!

Rachel let out a loud sigh, "Fine. I'm going to go see what Kurt's up to."

Finn hardly noticed as Rachel got up and walked out of his bedroom to visit his step-brother. Rachel rolled her eyes at his childishness...yes,_ childishness_...as he stuck his tongue out at the television screen and yelled, "TAKE THAT!" to whomever he happened to have killed. He wasn't 12 anymore. There were more important things than stupid video games!

Rachel made her way to Kurt's bedroom down the hall. She'd been hanging out with him more as Finn hung out with her less. Kurt completely understood, and found the game to also be quite annoying. Especially when he had to deal with Finn's constant yells at his television screen at 3:00 in the morning...

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt greeted her when she entered his room. He didn't even have to look up to know it was her. He'd heard Finn's yells to the game and knew Rachel would get fed up soon enough.

"Hi, Kurt...what's up?" she casually asked, slightly happier to be away from her video game obsessed boyfriend at the moment.

"Finn yelling at his X-BOX again?" Kurt grinned, already knowing the answer.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call it an X-BOX...it's an X-BOX_360_!"

Kurt laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her words as she evidently displayed words from an earlier "conversation" with Finn.

"He's just so stupid sometimes!" she proclaimed, falling down on Kurt's bed behind her. "I don't want to spend my entire summer watching him play video games!"

"So play with him," Kurt offered. He meant it as a _Yeah right!_ kind of joke, but Rachel got an idea from it.

Her face lit up, "That's it!" She jumped up and practically ran out of the room. "Thanks, Kurt!"

"You're welcome...?" he replied, waving to his now empty doorway.

Rachel ran back in to Finn's room, "I call next game!"

That caused Finn to take drastic measures...he _paused the game_. "What?" he asked her, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I call next game," she repeated, a smile on her lips. She sat next to him on the video game chairs only a few feet away from the television.

"You wanna play _Black Opps_...?" he asked, confused as ever.

She nodded, her smile never leaving.

He shrugged, "Okay." He handed her a second controller.

Rachel smiled. Oh yeah. She had her boyfriend back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, since you guys seemed to like the first part of this, I decided to make a second. :) I don't really like it as much as I did the first...but here it is! Ohh, and I just realized I was spelling _Black Ops _with two p's...there's only one. Haha My bad! Anyway, enjoy! :)_

_Ohh, and I also forgot my disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_, _Black Ops_, or anything else you may recognize._

"HIT THAT GUY, RACHE!" Finn screamed as he and Rachel continued their "serious gaming" for the fifth day in a row.

"DON'T DISTRACT ME!" Rachel yelled back. Now that she actually played _Black Ops_ (and knew that it was the _seventh_ _Call of Duty_ game), she was just as big a "gamer" as her boyfriend. How could she not see it before? Video games were the perfect for her and Finn to spend time together, they helped the pair relax for next year's show choir competitions (which they were sure to dominate this year!), and they were FUN.

Finn and Rachel had stayed up until 4:00 a.m. every night that week playing the game. After getting in trouble with Rachel's dads and Finn's mom and step-dad for Rachel staying at the Hudson-Hummel home _way_ too late, the couple drove straight to Walmart and demanded they be given the game immediately. Rachel even bought an X-BOX360 to go along with the game, not minding the price.

Every day since, Rachel would come over the Hudson-Hummel house at around noon, play with Finn on his game system until 10:30 p.m., her curfew, and continue to play the game via X-BOX LIVE at her own home. Sure, the headset she wore made her feel like an idiot, but _Black Ops_ was soo worth it.

"I'm not trying to distract you, you're gonna die!" Finn screamed.

"What are you—NO!" Rachel screamed as she was shot and killed. She dropped her controller, a shocked look on her face. "I...just...died."

"I warned you."

"SHUT UP!"

The night went on as usual, several more deaths and killings, until their standard 4:00 a.m. quitting time. But the next morning, tragedy struck: Rachel's game system was unplugged and nowhere to be found.

The brunette looked around her room for the X-BOX, even going so far as to call and ask her dads if they'd done something with it. Finally, opening the door to her bedroom, Rachel was surprised to see Kurt and Mercedes, smiles planted on both of their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked them.

Their smiles didn't drop as Kurt replied, "Kidnapping you." And with that, he and Mercedes dragged Rachel out of her bedroom and into Kurt's car.

"This is an intervention," Kurt stated as soon as they sat in their usual coffee shop. "You have a problem, Rachel."

"I do not have a problem! What are you talking about?" she disagreed.

Kurt turned to Mercedes, "She's in denial."

Mercedes nodded her head, turning to Rachel, "Okay. So what's new, Rache?"  
>"Nothing, but JFK and the United states need my help. I need to get to Finn's house before the Soviets take over," she answered.<p>

Mercedes looked back and Kurt and blankly asked, "What did she just say?"

"I don't know," he replied. Back to Rachel again, "Rachel, do you remember last week, when you couldn't tell me the first thing about _Black Ops_? Those were good days. Let's go back to those."

"Kurt, you should play! I did, and it opened my eyes!" she exaggerated, a look in her eyes that somewhat frightened Mercedes and Kurt.

"No, that's okay," the boy replied. "Why don't you stay away from the game for a while?"

"What? Right when I'm about to destroy the tanks in the defense of Khe Sanh? Are you crazy?"

Kurt backed up in his seat a bit, "No—but I think you are!"

"Rachel, this is getting out of hand!" Mercedes decided to step in. "It's a video game...you're not _really _saving the United States from the Soviet Union!"

"Well, duh, Mercedes, but if playing _Black Ops_ helps my relationship with Finn, I'm perfectly willing to play. Besides, it's a great game!" Rachel argued.

"I liked her better when she was the Glee Club control freak," Mercedes commented to Kurt.

"I liked her better when she hated that dumb game," Kurt replied.

"_Dumb game_?" Rachel couldn't believe her ears. "_Black Ops_ is NOT a dumb game! What if JFK had given up to the Russians and backed down during the Cuban Missile—oh my God, you're right!" She had the sudden realization, interrupting herself. "I'm just as stupidly obsessed with that dumb game as Finn is!"

Kurt gave her the "DUH!" look as Mercedes nodded and replied, "Are we done here?"

Rachel shrugged and sat back to take a sip of her coffee, "Yeah. I'm done with _Black Ops_. What's been going on with you guys?"

_Ta-da! That's it...:) Again, I didn't like this second part, but there you go._


End file.
